From Anonymous
by Stoic-Deerflakes
Summary: Tao tidak pernah menyangka kalau kebersamaan EXO hanya sampai disini saja. Tao and EXO Suspense Fanfic. RE-Publish. Pernah di-publikasikan dengan rating T X3.


Title : From Anonymous

Cast : Tao and –EXO Member

Length : One-shoot

Genre : Gore, Suspense, Absurd

Disclaimer : EXO belong to God, SM, their family and themselves, but this story is mine

**Warning! ****Chara-death!**

* * *

Tao baru saja turun dari taksi. Masih dengan Jeans hitam, T-shirt dark blue dilapisi dengan jaket abu-abu, kacamata hitam dan topi yang melekat di kepala. Yap, penyamaran seperti biasa. Namun, Tao tidak cukup polos untuk menyadari apa yang janggal pada sore hari yang sepi di komplek wilayah dorm mereka.

Mengingat taksi hanya membawanya sampai depan komplek seperti biasa, jadi Tao harus berjalan beberapa meter lagi menuju dorm mereka yang lumayan berada di dalam. Tao sendiri tidak keberatan karena cuaca lumayan bersahabat.

Tidak ada orang yang berada di jalanan komplek, melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa atau sekedar bersantai di taman kecil. **Hanya** Tao sendiri yang berada disana. Tidak ada suara keramaian dari beberapa rumah orang. **Sepi**. Mengingat hari-hari sebelumnya tidak pernah sesepi ini, Tao berasumsi kalau semua orang sedang pergi berlibur.

Bangunan dorm perlahan-lahan mulai terlihat dan kebingungan Tao juga perlahan-lahan mulai membuncah. Dorm terdengar sepi. **Sangat dan terlalu sepi**.

Padahal, setiap Tao dipanggil oleh SM sendiri atau bersama Kris dan berjalan sampai dorm, dari kejauhan saja dia bisa mendengar tawa Chanyeol yang menggema diikuti dengan Baekhyun, rengekan Sehun kepada Luhan, bentakan D.O, jeritan Lay, Chen yang sedang bernyanyi –alasannya selalu untuk melatih vokalnya-, dan suara-suara benda lain yang terjatuh atau terbentur. Maka, saat memasuki dorm diikuti dengan pemandangan seperti terkena gempa, member lain yang asyik sendiri, D.O yang mengomel dari arah dapur bersama Xiumin dan Suho yang terlihat depresi dengan memijat kepalanya. Biasanya kalau sudah begitu, suara Kris akan menggelegar di dorm, memerintah semuanya untuk membereskan kekacauan yang ada. Bahkan Kai yang kerjaannya hanya tidur pun harus ikut membereskan. Jadilah mereka semua bersama-sama membersihkan dorm –kecuali Kris, Tao serta D.O dan Xiumin yang memasak di dapur-

Memasuki pekarangan dorm, Tao tidak mendengar suara benturan benda sekecil apapun atau obrolan gege-nya yang biasanya akan terdengar sampai luar. Tao mengira semua member sedang keluar untuk refreshing tanpa mengajaknya atau hanya Kris yang sedang tertidur lelap di kamarnya.

"Aku pulang" Tao membuka pintu dorm sambil berseru. Niatan Tao untuk membuka sepatu langsung terhenti dan diapun mematung. Pasalnya, bukan karena dorm yang kosong, namun karena cairan merah pekat yang banyak memenuhi lantai dorm.

Tao menahan jeritan yang akan keluar dengan tangannya, karena dia tak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa itu darah dan bau menyengatnya sangat terasa di indera penciuman Tao. Tao menenangkan dirinya saat pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai memenuhi pikirannya. Tao berusaha berpendapat bahwa gege-gegenya sedang mengerjainya.

Namun, saat langkah kaki yang ketiga, matanya menangkap pemandangan yang sungguh di luar dugaannya.

Kai duduk diam di sofa ruang tengah. Ya, Kai diam, dengan mata terbuka lemas, bibir yang memutih dan sedikit darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Telinga kirinya terpotong, dan darah masih mengalir dari sana. Luka goresan yang dalam terdapat di seluruh tubuhnya yang masih terbalut pakaian sehingga tercetak jelas darah merah di bajunya. Di samping tubuh penuh luka itu, lengan kekar Kai yang juga tergores dalam **tanpa** pergelangan tangan. Darah terlihat mengalir dari lengan yang terpotong itu dan mengotori sofa. Potongannya, yaitu tangan Kai yang menggenggam remote televisi tergeletak di atas meja depan sofa, tentu saja darah dari potongan itu juga menutupi seluruh permukaan meja. Di depannya, televisi menyala namun tidak menayangkan channel apapun, sesaat kemudian , benda itu mati dengan misteriusnya.

Jantung Tao memacu dengan cepat. Apalagi saat melihat sosok Baekhyun yang bersandar di almari kaca tanpa nyawa. Kedua kaki Baekhyun terpisah dari tubuhnya yang berjarak beberapa dari tubuh kaku itu. Dia juga melihat jari-jari lentik Baekhyun semuanya terpotong menyisakan bagian-bagian kecil yang diselimuti darah. Jangan lupa banyak darah yang keluar dari potongan kaki itu sampai memenuhi lantai sekitarnya.

"K-Kkamjjongie?! B-Baek ge?!" lirihnya tidak percaya.

Mata panda itu kembali mendapati sesosok gegenya. Luhan. Sosok pemuda imut itu kini tergeletak dengan mata yang dipenuhi jarum dan pisau yang menembus mulut mungilnya. Kaki kecil Luhan terikat kuat oleh senar gitar di kaki sofa sehingga sedikit darah keluar dari bagian kaki yang tertutupi oleh senar ketat itu. Kuku-kuku yang selalu Luhan rawat dengan sebaik mungkin itu kini sudah terlepas dari jari-jarinya yang sepertinya dicabut paksa oleh suatu benda yang entah tidak Tao mengerti.

Tubuh Sehun berada tak jauh dari Luhan. Namun, dada itu terlihat tercabik-cabik oleh pisau yang tergeletak bersimbah darah di samping Sehun dan dada itu seperti habis dibongkar-bongkar. Terbukti dengan banyaknya darah yang membasahi tubuh Sehun dan jantungnya yang sudah tergeletak di luar.

Tao menatap takut pada tubuh Luhan dan Sehun. Terutama pada onggokan daging yang ada di sebelah kepala Sehun –yang sepertinya leher Sehun dipatahi tanpa ampun-. Tetes demi tetes air mata sudah membanjiri wajah ketakutan Tao diikuti dengan isakan kecil. Tangan Tao yang gemetaran masih setia menutupi mulutnya untuk menahan jeritan yang mungkin akan keluar.

Kaki Tao yang juga gemetaran melangkah perlahan saat dilihatnya tubuh Suho di dekat pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dan dapur.

Ditatapnya nanar sang _Guardian Angel _yang dalam posisi tertelungkup. Pecahan-pecahan guci porselen besar yang menjadi penghias dorm tampak berserakan di sekitar tubuh yang perlahan mendingin itu. Dari kepala Suho, darah segar mengalir dan pecahan kaca dari yang kecil sampai yang besar menancap dalam disitu. Kedua tangan Suho dikuliti, dan tentu saja berdarah. Sepertinya Suho diserang saat dia berusaha meminta bantuan karena keadaan mayat Suho sambil menggenggam handphone-nya. Di punggungnya tertancap kapak yang penuh darah sehingga menghasilkan luka yang menganga dan darah yang terus menetes.

"H-huwe, hiks, S-suho ge.. J-jangan bercanda ge" Bahkan sekarang Tao berharap ini semua hanya ilusi dan menemukan member lain yang tersisa dan Kris-ge nya yang tertawa karena berhasil mengerjai Tao.

Namun apa yang Tao lihat di dapur meruntuhkan asumsinya.

Sang umma –D.O- duduk terikat di kursi makan. Di lehernya banyak tusukan pisau dan tentu saja ada dua pisau yang menancap dari kedua sisi. Pipi D.O penuh goresan membentuk ukiran abstrak yang tidak ingin Tao mengerti. Kedua tangan yang biasanya cekatan dalam memasak itu, kini terpotong-potong menjadi empat bagian dan semua potongan itu berhamburan bersama sayur-sayuran dalam keadaan sama di atas meja makan dan –oh tentu saja sayuran yang awalnya segar itu bercorak darah dan meja yang meneteskan darah setetes demi tetes ke lantai keramik dorm mereka yang kini juga penuh darah- serta pisau daging bersimbah darah yang tertancapkan di bahu Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ge hiks-hiks huuu- a-a-a X-Xiumin ge-ge a-ah huu~"

Tangisan Tao kembali terdengar. Tangannya yang bergetar seolah tampak menunjuk-nunjuk tubuh Xiumin yang tergeletak di lantai. Tapi tubuh gembul yang lucu itu kini remuk semua. Warna biru dan bias merah darah yang seolah ingin menembus kulit putihnya Xiumin. Bola mata gege imutnya itu keluar dari tengkorak matanya –yang juga remuk tak berbentuk- dan berada tak jauh. Kulit kepala Xiumin terkelupas mengerikan dan tak utuh lagi, disana masih lengket disana pisau buah yang membengkok.

Ditengah perasaan sang panda yang berkecamuk dan ketakutannya yang memuncak. Mata yang berubah berpandangan horror itu mendapati jejak noda darah yang diseret. Semakin diikuti arahnya, jejak itu berhenti tepat di kulkas mereka. Darah yang masih cair dan segar itu juga menggenang penuh di bawah kulkas dan masih menetes dari pintunya. Perasaan Tao mengatakan kalau dia harusnya tidak membuka pintu itu dan mungkin membuat Tao mengalami gangguan mental nantinya.

Tapi memang otaknya memerintah kaki-kakinya yang gemetaran untuk berjalan kearah kulkas. Masih dengan isakan, tangan Tao bergerak membuka pintu kulkas.

**Pluk**

Tangan penuh darah terjuntai ke lantai, cukup membuat Tao memekik kecil dan batinnya yang terhempas.

Disana, mayat Lay gegenya terlihat mengenaskan dengan tubuh yang menggulung, mulut yang penuh darah, mata melotot dan yang paling mengerikan, luka di perut Lay yang terbuka lebar sehingga semua isi perutnya keluar, mengotori bagian dalam kulkas dan tentunya jasad Lay dengan darah yang luar biasa banyak.

Mata Tao membesar, yang tersirat rasa sedih, takut, dan sakit. Perutnya merasa mual dan seperti diaduk-aduk, rasanya Tao ingin muntah saat itu juga. Tangan Tao yang bergetar hebat berusaha menutup mulutnya tapi tidak mampu lagi untuk menahan jeritan.

"KYAAA!"

Tao terduduk. Otot-ototnya seperti mati rasa, tidak dapat digerakkan lagi. Air mata terus mengalir. Bibirnya selalu digigiti saking ketakutannya. Siapa gerangan yang melakukan semua hal ini. Dalam hatinya Tao merasa payah. Dia namja, tapi cengeng. Namun, siapapun yang mendapat musibah dan melihat mayat teman yang sudah dianggap saudara sendiri di depan mata tentu akan sangat menyayat hati.

Tao teringat sesuatu. Masih ada Chen, Chanyeol dan Kris yang tidak kelihatan. Tao berharap banyak kalau mereka masih hidup. Maka, dengan kekuatan tersisa, Tao mencoba bangkit dan berjalan keluar dapur.

"Chen-ge?! Chanyeol-ge?! Kris-ge?! Kalian dimana?!" Tao berteriak dengan suaranya yang serak karena menangis. Sambil sesekali berpegangan pada dinding, Tao memukul-mukul dadanya yang sesak. Yang tercium olehnya hanyalah bau darah segar dan itu membuat kepalanya terserang rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

Berada di ruang tengah, telinga Tao menangkap suara air yang keluar dari kran kamar mandi dorm mereka. Siapa yang sedang mandi? Apa Chen-ge yang bermain bersama bebek karetnya? Pikir Tao. Maka, Tao berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi

"Chen gege?" panggilnya, namun tidak mendapat jawaban. Jadi, Tao berinisiatif membuka pintu kamar mandi yang kebetulan tidak terkunci.

**Cklek**

"Chen-ge?" serunya sambil membuka pintunya lebar-lebar.

Yang terlihat disana adalah badan Chen yang tertelungkup, mengapung di bak mandi penuh air yang ternodai merah darah yang pekat. Bahkan air merah itu mengalir dari bak memenuhi lantai kamar mandi. Seolah ikut menemani tuannya, bebek-bebek karet Chen yang selalu ia sayangi ikut serta mengapung bersama mayat Chen yang bermandikan air darah.

Tao menggigit bibirnya, menahan jeritan ataupun teriakan yang akan keluar, lagi. Tangannya meremas kuat dada kirinya, seolah jika begitu rasa sesaknya akan hilang.

"Huks-huks Chen-ge" ucapnya penuh luka. Merasa tidak kuat untuk melihat lebih lama, Tao kembali melangkah, berfikir mencari Chanyeol dan Kris ,meninggalkan kamar mandi. Membuka satu persatu kamar tidur, berharap salah satu ataupun keduanya berada disana. Dimulai dari kamar ChenMin, tidak ada yang aneh. Kamar Luhan dan Lay, masih rapi seperti biasa. Kamar Suho dan Sehun, tidak ada yang berubah. Kamarnya dan Kris, masih sama seperti saat dia tinggalkan. KaiSoo, bersih. Terakhir Tao mengecek kamar duo BaekYeol, sedikit berantakan. Namun Tao tidak merasa aneh dengan hal itu, tetapi Tao penasaran dengan sesuatu yang tertutupi oleh selimut.

"Channie-ge? Kau sedang tidur ya?" Tao melangkah pelan-pelan menuju tempat tidur Chanyeol.

"Gege? AAAAHHHH!"

Teriakan itu kembali menggema saat Tao menyingkap selimut yang menutupinya. Tubuh Chanyeol yang telah terbelah dua, dari pinggul ke bawah dan dari pinggang ke kepala. Ranjangnya juga telah penuh oleh darah. Mulut Chanyeol diiris lebar, sebagaimana bila Chanyeol tertawa lebar.

Tao lelah menangis, tapi airmata tetap keluar dan isakan tidak bisa terhenti. Wajah Tao pucat pasi dan Tao merasa sakit.

**Buak…Dug**

Disela-sela tangisnya, Tao terkejut mendengar suara benturan dan sesuatu yang terjatuh dari pekarangan tepat di sebelah dorm. Seketika sosok gege yang paling disayanginya berkelebat di benaknya.

"Kris-ge? KRIS GEGE?!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga tersisa, Tao mencoba berjalan cepat, mengabaikan rasa lelah pada tubuhnya, rasa sakit yang menjalar di kepalanya dan perutnya yang mual. Kembali berusaha untuk menahan gejolak batinnya yang tersiksa saat kembali melewati tubuh gege-gegenya yang mendingin kaku. Semakin cepat langkah Tao menuju samping dorm.

Tapi tubuh Tao kembali membatu. Matanya membelalak. Melihat Kris yang terbaring di tanah. Kapak besar yang penuh darah melekat di dadanya. Wajah Kris penuh dengan luka lebam biru. Kaki-kakinya terhimpit oleh bangku taman yang diberi batu-batu besar sebagai pemberat diatasnya. Kondisi Kris saat itu membuat pertahanan Tao hancur.

Kris yang sekarat, mendapati Tao menangis sejadi-jadinya saat menemukannya.

"K-kris ge-ge hiks- ber-bertahanlah se-hiks-sebentar. Tao a-akan memanggil ban-t-tuan" ucapnya terluka,tubuhnya bergetar hebat, membuat hati Kris serasa ditusuk-tusuk. Manik lelah Kris menatap mata sendu Tao. Tangannya yang penuh luka goresan mencoba menggapai-gapai.

"Zitao-ah j-j-jang-aan me-na-ngis. C-cep-pat p-per-ah gi d-dari si-ni" balas Kris tertahan. Matanya menyiratkan penuh harapan pada Tao. Namun, Tao tetap menangis.

"P-per-gi-lah d-dan se-sela-mat kan di-di-ri-mu"katanya lagi terbata-bata, merasakan ajalnya mulai dekat. Kris mencoba memberikan senyum manis untuk menenangkan didi yang amat dicintainya.

"Ge-ge me-nya-ya-ngi-mu p-pan-da"

**Brak**

"KRIS GEGEEE!" jeritan pilu Tao menggema di alam raya yang sepi tanpa suara. Seolah ikut berduka, senja mulai hilang oleh mendungnya awan hitam.

Tao menangis putus asa dikala sebuah pot tanaman yang besar terjatuh entah dari mana dan menghantam keras kepala Kris sehingga pemuda itu meninggal seketika.

"Hiks-hiks-hiks ge-ge T-tao t-t-takut" gumamnya diiringi isakan nyaring.

Tiba-tiba Tao merasa merinding sehingga ia menghentikan tangis dan isakannya meskipun tidak terlalu berhasil. Perasaannya semakin tidak merasa nyaman, seperti ada yang mengawasi dan ia teringat dengan kata-kata Kris sebelum meninggal. Tao tau pasti dia selanjutnya.

Tao berlari cepat ke arah pintu gerbang, berusaha melarikan diri. Berharap dia bisa meminta bantuan sampai depan komplek nanti. Dengan tergesa, Tao meraba handphone di kantongnya dan menekan dial call nomor Sooman sajangnimsambil tetap berlari.

Namun naas, Tao yang tak melihat kearah depan tersandung dan terhempas kuat di tanah. Tiba-tiba kakinya seperti diikat dan ditarik kuat. Diikuti dengan kepalanya yang pusing. Tahu-tahu posisi tubuhnya sudah terbalik dengan kaki diatas. Keadaan Tao sekarang digantung. Tao menangis keras. Tao ketakutan dan dipenuhi kekalutan. Pikiran dan akal sehatnya sudah berhamburan tak tentu. Asumsinya sudah tidak karuan. Keputusasaan kini melanda. Secercah harapan agar ada seseorang yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari hal yang mengerikan ini.

Menangis dan terus menangis.

**Plak Plak**

Tao merasakan sensasi panas di pipinya saat ditampar kiri dan kanan. Matanya tidak dapat menangkap eksistensi sosok yang menyakitinya itu, mungkin salah satu faktornya karena pandangannya terhalang butiran bening yang mengalir dan matanya yang sudah cukup lelah.

Tak lama, Tao merasakan perutnya ditusuk berkali-kali oleh pisau. Dirobek-robek dengan liar. Darah mulai mengalir sampai ke wajahnya dan sakit yang luar biasa melanda fisiknya. Leher dan tangannya diiris-iris tanpa ampun oleh sosok itu.

"A-ah s-sakit hiks"

Nafas Tao kini terputus-putus. Rasa sakit, pedih, perih yang menyayat mental dan fisiknya membuat Tao tak mampu lagi. Memori di otaknya terputar bersama teman-teman yang sudah ia anggap gegenya dan EXO. Segala canda tawa dan keindahan mereka semua sebelum tragedi ini terjadi.

Tao tersenyum.

Perasaannya terasa hangat. Batinnya bisa merasakan gege-gegenya sedang menunggunya sambil tersenyum manis. Dalam hati, Tao berdoa pada Tuhan supaya mengampuni segala kesalahannya dan juga agar dia bisa hidup bahagia bersama gegenya lagi di kehidupan kedua.

Kemudian iris itu tertutup perlahan. Nafas yang terakhir telah dihembuskan. Bersama dengan senyum yang terukir di akhir hidupnya, Zitao pun meninggal dalam kedamaian dan ketenangan jiwanya.

* * *

**_Careless careless_**

**_Shoot anonymous, anonymous_**

**_Heartless, mindless_**

**_No one, who care about me_**

* * *

"Yeoboseyo"

_"Yak! Kau dimana Moonkyu-ah! Kau sudah terlambal latihan!"_

"Mian, Taemin sunbae, aku tadi masih ada urusan. Sebentar lagi aku akan kesana"

_"Ppali-wa!"_

**PIP**

* * *

**-END-**

* * *

**A/N : **

Finally... *sigh*

I don't know about this absurd fanfic. I just try to make gore and suspend but... (˙▿˙?)

Big thanks to **Park Ri Yeon**author-nim for all support to this fanfic –maybe and all about our random conversation *chuckles

So, what do you feel about this fic?


End file.
